Leadership
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: Gino weiß, wo genau er seinen großen Fehler begangen hat.


A/N: **Keine Ahnung ob ich das richtig verstanden habe oder nicht, aber angeblich soll gestern in Japan der Re:Cut zur ersten Staffel angelaufen sein 3**  
><strong>Also dachte ich mir, ich gehe meinem Hobby nach<strong>  
><strong>Ist aber trotzdem nur was kleines, vlt bissl zum nachdenken<strong> 

* * *

><p><p>

_Leadership cannot really be taught. It can only be learned_.  
>- Harold S. Geneen <p>

* * *

><p>Ich lag auf dem großen Bett, den Blick gen Zimmerdecke gerichtet. Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass ich meinem Körper erlaubte, zu ruhen, und schlicht und ergreifend nichts zu tun. Nicht, dass ich überhaupt eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte. Ich war praktisch dazu gezwungen worden, das Büro zu verlassen und meine Freizeit zu <em>genießen<em>. Ich hielt diesen Ausdruck für einen schlechten Scherz. Was sollte ich bitteschön genießen? Ich hatte nichts mehr, dass mir Freude bereiten konnte.

Es fühlte sich komisch an, meine Brille nicht zu tragen, obwohl ich sie eigentlich nie gebraucht hatte, und die Brillengläser aus Fensterglas bestanden hatten. Ich hatte bereits aufgehört mitzuzählen, wie oft ich an diesem Abend vor dem Spiegel gestanden, und heimlich mein Gesicht inspiziert hatte, dass nun irgendwie fremd und ungewohnt wirkte. Ich hatte mein Gesicht nie gemocht, besonders meine Augen nicht. Eigentlich hatte ich auch gedacht, dass es mich jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr kümmern sollte. Aber es war schwer, mich umzugewöhnen.

Sie hatten mir Kagari's Quartier zugeteilt, jetzt da es leer und unbenutzt war. Ich hatte es gezwungenermaßen zugelassen, aber mich insgeheim die ganze Zeit über noch nicht getraut, seine Sachen zu entsorgen, so wie man es mir empfohlen hatte. Am Anfang, war mir der Gedanke an diese Räumlichkeiten unangenehm gewesen, aber mit der Idee, in das alte Quartier meines Vaters zu ziehen, hatte ich mich noch weniger anfreunden können… Und nun lag ich da. Auf einem großen, weichen Bett, von Stofftieren umringt, die diesem Idioten mal gehört hatten.

"Also wirklich. Bist du nie erwachsen geworden?", sprach ich meine Gedanken aus, während ich mir einen Starrwettbewerb mit zwei Stoffschlangen lieferte.

Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass den Vollstreckern diese Art von Luxus vergönnt war. Es war kein nobles Fünf-Sterne-Hotel, aber es war auch bei weitem keine halb verrottete Gefängniszelle.

Mein Blick glitt zu der Digitaluhr hinüber, die auf einer Art Nachttisch, neben dem Bett stand, und die natürlich ebenfalls irgendeinem verrückten Spielzeug nachempfunden war. Sie zeigte 02:20Uhr morgens an. Draußen musste es noch stockdunkel sein. Sehen konnte ich es ohnehin nicht, und im Schlafzimmer hatte ich die Lichter auf die höchste Stufe gestellt. Ich hatte keine Angst im Dunkeln, aber warum sollte ich versuchen zu schlafen, wenn ich schon vorher wusste, dass es mir nicht gelingen würde? Außerdem musste ich nicht für die Stromrechnung aufkommen. Einer der wenigen Vorteile, meiner neuen Lebensumstände, wenn nicht sogar der Einzige. Ich vermisste _meine_ Wohnung. Auch, wenn ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt meistens noch nicht einmal zu hause war. Ich vermisste meinen Hund, den ich in Pflege hatte geben müssen, ich vermisste sogar mein Holo-Weckprogramm, dass ich nach meiner Degradierung selbstverständlich ebenfalls nicht behalten durfte.

Ich dachte bei Weitem nicht zum ersten Mal darüber nach, ob es in meiner Macht gelegen hätte irgendwas zu verändern. Und wie jedes Mal, wenn ich mir diese Frage stellte, führte kein Weg an der einen und einzigen Antwort vorbei, die ich mir selbst geben konnte: Ich war ein schlechter Inspektor gewesen. Meine Methode, die Dinge zu handhaben, war von Anfang an falsch gewesen, auch wenn sie für mich funktioniert hatte. Hätte ich andere Befehle gegeben, wäre Sasayama nicht gestorben. Hätte ich andere Befehle gegeben, wäre Kagari vermutlich noch am Leben. Hätte ich mehr auf Kougami geachtet, hätte er nicht weglaufen können. Und hätte ich andere Befehle gegeben, oder wäre zumindest wachsam gewesen, wäre mein Vater nicht vor meinen eigenen Augen verstorben. Hätte, hätte, hätte. Es sah ganz danach aus, als wäre _alles_ meine Schuld. Ich konnte dem nichts entgegensetzen. Es stimmte schließlich. Es war bloß unendlich frustrierend, dass ich selbst ein Spürhund hatte werden müssen, um es endlich zu begreifen. Etwas, dass mir schon Jahre vorher, ans Herz gelegt worden war.

War es unschicklich, für einen Mann meines Alters, bewegungslos dazuliegen, und in Tränen auszubrechen? Nun, im Grunde konnte auch das mir egal sein, nicht wahr?

Sie waren Vollstrecker gewesen. Und weil sie Vollstrecker gewesen waren, würden sie noch nicht mal Gräber bekommen. Niemals. Sie waren Abschaum gewesen. Es war, als hätten sie niemals existiert. Niemand dort draußen wusste, dass es sie gegeben hat. Der einzige Ort an dem sie jetzt noch lebten, war in den Köpfen derer, die sie gekannt hatten. Auch wenn "gekannt" mehr als relativ war.

Kagari war ebenfalls tot. Daran hatte ich keinen Zweifel mehr. Es war vollkommen dumm, anzunehmen, er wäre einfach weggelaufen. Der Idiot hatte schon immer die Meinung vertreten, dass er lieber ein Spürhund war, als in einer Gefängniszelle zu versauern. Der Gedanke zu fliehen, und es so geschickt anzustellen, dass die Straßenscanner ihn nicht entdeckten, wäre ihm vermutlich nie im Leben gekommen. Vielleicht vertuschte Sibyl seinen Tod sogar absichtlich. Es schien mir merkwürdig logisch.

Und er war jung gewesen. Er hatte Familie, auch wenn er nie über sie gesprochen hatte. Vermutlich hatte Kagari selbst, kaum noch Erinnerungen an diese Menschen. Aber sie waren irgendwo da draußen. Der Einfall, ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Kagari nicht mehr am Leben war, hatte mich niemals wirklich in Ruhe gelassen und sich in meinem Kopf eingenistet, wie ein lästiges Insekt, damit er mich wochenlang weiterquälen konnte. Aber letztendlich hatte ich es nie übers Herz gebracht, es wirklich zu tun. Wer war ich denn schon? Ich war jetzt ebenfalls bloß Abschaum. Ich hätte Tsunemori anflehen müssen, und mein Stolz wollte dies einfach nicht zulassen. Außerdem bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sie sich dafür geschämt hatten, dass ihr Sohn, oder Bruder ein potenzieller Krimineller war - dass er bereits im zarten Alter von fünf Jahren markiert worden war. Ich ertrug ja nicht einmal die Vorstellung daran, dass diese Menschen möglicherweise erfreut, über diese Nachricht sein könnten. Selbst wenn Kagari in meinen Augen ein Hund gewesen war, erweckte der Gedanke, dass er nie mehr da sein würde, keine positiven Gefühle in mir. Also hatte ich es dabei belassen. Ich würde niemals erfahren, ob irgendjemand traurig oder froh sein würde. Es war besser so.

Ich drehte mich auf die Seite und löschte das grelle Licht im Raum. Augenblicklich umgab mich Schwärze und Stille. Es war gut so. Es half mir, meine Tränen nicht ganz so intensiv auf meiner eigenen Haut zu spüren. Es war weniger beschämend.

Für einen kurzen Moment war mir, als erhaschten meine Augen eine Vorhang am Fenster, der sich dank des Windes nach innen wölbte. Aber ich wusste genau, dass ich es mir nur einbildete. Es war finster im Raum, und das Hologramm war nicht an. Trotzdem überfiel mich, gegen meinen Willen das Gefühl, als befände sich etwas Warmes, vielleicht Pulsierendes, [style type="italic"]Lebendes[/style] in meinem Rücken. Auch, wenn es sich gleichzeitig kühl anzufühlen schien.

_"Gino-san! Jetzt reiß dich zur Abwechslung mal zusammen."_, ertönte eine mir gut bekannte Stimme, wie als würde sie vom Wind getragen werden, in einem Raum, in dem es absolut windstill war.

"Das sagt sich so leicht." Ich hörte, wie brüchig meine eigene Stimme war, als ich meine Antwort in die Stille flüsterte.

_"Keine Ausreden. Du lebst dein Leben weiter, wir sehen uns, wenn du tot bist. Und bis dahin, werd ich hier, bei dir bleiben und auf dich aufpassen…"_, hauchte es mir von der anderen Seite des Bettes entgegen, wobei die Stimme sich gen Ende, immer mehr verlor. Mein vernebelter Verstand befand, dass dies ein guter Deal war.

Mir war, als spürte ich etwas Warmes auf meiner Wange. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, begann die Wärmequelle zu wandern, und kam schließlich bestimmt auf meinen Augenlidern zum Stillstand. Hielten sie ungewöhnlich sanft geschlossen. Vielleicht war es dieses Gefühl, dass die Tränen abebben ließ, und mich behutsam, aber entschlossen in die Welt der Träume entsandte.

Vielleicht wurde ich aber auch einfach nur verrückt...


End file.
